


holding on to me

by blueminhobies (starlightverse)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Couch Sex, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Interspecies, Jeon Jungkook is a Freaky Bitch, Mentions of Vore, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Romance, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), it's not relevant to the plot but i wanna say it, jungkook is bisexual, let's be honest Venom's tongue is the main protagonist in almost every fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightverse/pseuds/blueminhobies
Summary: "Those cute eyes and thighs of yours would be the perfect feast,"they bared their teeth in a smile and Jungkook smiled backimmediately. It wasn't a surprise that he was as obsessed and in love with Venom and their features as the symbiote themself was for him."What makes you think I wouldn't eat younow, Kookie?""Because a few minutes ago, just afterholding hands," he said, keeping his voice low, "you got upset when I said I had no one. You love me way too much to eat me, V."orJungkook and Venom making love on a saturday night.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	holding on to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanityaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/gifts).



> First of all, I'm bi and so is Jungkook.
> 
> Second of all, I thank my friend, Miya, for sliding into my dms talking about this mind-blowing idea: venomkook.
> 
> I'm a huge lover of the movie and I also love Jungkook a lot and I also love Miya a lot, not only for giving me this idea, but for being herself and brightening my day.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this piece and couldn't wait to finish ♡
> 
> English isn't my first language, so feel free to warn me if you find any mistakes!
> 
> This fic has a _[playlist](https://8tracks.com/bluebluehobies/holding-on-to-me)_ with the songs I listened while writing it!
> 
> Enjoy these disgusting lovers making love ♡
> 
> update 200718: psa this isn't taekook lol it's just that "V" is a common nickname for Venom in the fandom

Jungkook was lying on the sofa bed, his head resting on a pillow. His hand rested on his chest, gently intertwined with Venom's, who only embodied from the forearm, stroking with their thumbs. It was Saturday night, he had no business to do, so he was spending the night watching some drama, eating popcorn and chocolate with his lover. After a tiring week of work, he deserved it.

They were so comfortable right now — Jungkook was wearing his gray sweatpants and oversized black shirt, no makeup, being hugged by the cold of the night — that they thought the idea of sleeping was a waste. Occasionally, the sound of motorcycles and cars outside running over the rain-soaked track complemented the monotonous dialogue of the show's characters. 

No more annoying neighbors with bad songs and loud sex in the middle of the night — he owed it to his partner. They intimidated the neighborhood to the point where the only noises Jungkook heard were those from the doors, objects falling by accident or a couple of fights (which they were happy to finish). 

**"What is it?"** Venom's deep voice erupted into his mind.

"Nothing, love."

**"Why are we sad, Kookie?"**

He wasn't _truly_ sad. They were watching a show where clichéd things happened and everything worked out in the end. It was normal for his heart to tighten, perhaps in frustration or, in that case, for his favorite characters to be together. Whatever it was, Venom was also forced to feel. Jungkook found it unfair that they felt these silly human emotions that they didn't understand that well, being forced to live with it.

"Just wanting to be like them now."

In the scene they were watching, the couple were kissing in a park, romantic and dramatic music playing in the background, which was forgivable, as this was the first kiss after 30 episodes. 

Quickly, a tingle spread across his chest, and in that area through the fabric of his shirt a dark, sticky-looking, oil-like matter welled up. In a second, Venom materialized in front of him, no longer holding his hand. That was so normal right now that it was funny to remember how much he panicked the first times it happened.

**"What do you mean, Kookie?"**

"Oh, you know," he murmured through a smile, his tone tired, "in love, with someone..."

 **"What do you mean with someone?!"** their voice had escalated, making his heart jump due to the small scare. **"You have someone!"**

"I have?"

**"You have _me_ , Kookie!"**

"Oh, right! I have you," he admitted, chuckling. He laid his right hand on their face and stared their sharp opal eyes. None of them moved for a moment, as if they had met again after years.

Jungkook sometimes wondered how this happened. Sure, he knew the chronological order of facts — simple, ordinary life and then fired from his job, abandoned by his girlfriend, tried to help someone, hosted an alien, became their friend, saved the world with them and somehow this friend became his lover.

It was this "somehow" that he couldn't define, describe or even rationalize. He doesn't remember "making the first move", going to official dates, or confessing his feelings. They didn't even try to make them work. It just happened and they just were what they were. However, no matter how often he had doubts about their relationship, Jungkook didn't feel the real need to establish these things because they didn't really matter. He owed no explanations to anyone about who, what or why they were. And they were happy like that.

"Just kidding, _parasite_."

His heart pounded as he heard the wet sound of Venom flowing through his body. Their fluids solidified in his neck, starting to close his throat, growing stronger, like he was being hanged to death. Jungkook opened his mouth and threw his head back, trying to catch air. Venom's materialized face bent over him, their broad smile showing the many sharp teeth of their mouth, the human just widening his eyes, begging wordlessly for freedom. In a few moments, Jungkook was struggling, making only strangled sounds as the air grew thin, small tears desiring to be seen as they sparkled at the edge of his lower eyelids.

The tightness in his throat broke and he took a deep breath. He put his hand on his chest as he coughed. Venom still disliked being called a parasite, however, as Jungkook was known to be worthy of their exceptions, they made an exception for the "term of endearment" justification. 

**"I can't even choke you, Kookie. You'd like that."**

It wasn't the first time this kind of "punishment" had happened. It was even a routine joke between them. Jungkook's mischievous eyes twinkled as he massaged his neck, still breathing hard. "Since when are you this vanilla, huh? You haven't threatened to devour me once today," he waggled his eyebrows in combination with a sarcastic smile.

**"Because you fed me!"**

Jungkook laughed. "Come here."

They answered his call immediately. Venom leaned down, opened their mouth and exposed their long, viscous tongue before placing it in Jungkook's mouth, who closed his eyes and let himself go.

Ah, if Jungkook from a year ago knew he would not only be sharing a body with them, but would kiss them, get fucked by them, fuck them, that he _would love them_ and they both would be ridiculously domestic — this Jungkook would freak out, laugh and get confused. He certainly wouldn't believe these things, especially the idea that things would get better.

Giggling during the kiss, the hands that were anchored at their neck pulled them closer, no longer caring about the show that was now only white noise. Venom materialized their large, strong hands and with one of them firmly grasped his small waist. The other went down to his crotch, rubbing it over the fabric.

With each movement of the violent tongue in contact with his own, Jungkook moaned melodiously, his sounds mixing with Venom's breath and growls. They kept like that for a few seconds until Jungkook pushed them by shoulders and, slightly panting, said "Stick it out."

Venom obeyed him and before he could do anything, they slid their tongue over their human's small, delicate lips, which they treasured, and poured a generous amount of sticky saliva.

The very first times they had done that, Jungkook whimpered in fear and disgust, struggling to wipe off the saliva from his face, but at that moment he was quick to lick his own lips, swallowing their fluids, piercing their soul with his does eyes.

He pulled the symbiote closer by the neck again and began give several long licks on the length of their tongue. Thanks to the stimulus made by Jungkook, saliva flowed like a river from Venom's mouth and trickled through the muscle into the human's mouth, who sucked and drank all of it. He suckled and kissed on the sides of the muscle, the rest of it touched Jungkook's cheeks, moistening them. The vibrations caused by his moans and gasps against their tongue drove Venom insane, but they only watched him work, not wanting to interrupt.

To Venom, at the same time it was lascivious, it was lovely. Their boyfriend’s tongue seemed tiny next to theirs, just like his mouth, small and wet, that often couldn't take their entire tongue during make out sessions and the symbiote needed to shrink it or else Jungkook would choke. However, sometimes he would ask to keep it natural to delight himself with it, trying to deepthroat. It was undeniable that watching him forcing his mouth and limits to fatigue was a beautiful sight. When his eyes were closed, his delicate lashes complemented his features of purity and delight. With open eyes, he stared at them determinedly, as if to assure his dominance and possession of their being. Seeing him so devoted, regardless of what he was doing, was always endearing and pleasurable to observe.

It took minutes for Jungkook to surrender and abandon his tongue. He leaned back against the pillow and tried to catch his breath. Due to the intense effort, his entire mouth was a faintly sore, his lips and jaw almost numb. As he regained self-awareness, he noted that not only had his mouth but cheeks, chin and even neck been soaked in his lover's slimy saliva.

Venom put their hand on his face and with their long fingers wiped their fluids off his cheeks. They slid them to his chin and lifted it while using their thumb to caress so treasured his lips.

 **"Pretty,”** they praised. Jungkook half opened his eyes and Venom was observing him. Warmth embraced his chest as he remembered the time he'd told them the compliments he liked, and after that Venom looked for situations to use those words.

After quiet breathing, he chuckled.

"If you only knew how much I love doing it..."

 **"I know, Kookie. You're not so discreet,"** The excitement and anticipation ran through Jungkook's veins as he heard Venom's aqueous mass forming the missing lower body, their mass still rooted in the human body, keeping them connected. What he hadn’t expected was to feel the symbiote flowing down his abdomen, a tendril enveloping his half-hard, throbbing cock, which pulled out a hiss between his teeth, **"at _all_."**

The volume in his sweatpants were blatant and it was ridiculous he hadn't noticed it so far. Even tightly locked, the smooth skin of the tendril slid effortlessly on Jungkook's cock. He was holding the square cushion under his head with both hands as he writhed and bucked his hips up, under his lover, weak whines chained between his teeth, that bit his bottom lip at each stroke.

Every time they shared moments of sexual intimacy, Jungkook would always get lost, so focused on the fact that he was touching them, feeling them, that he forgot his own body and his needs. He was grateful again that he could count on the company of Venom, who remembered him.

"T-take them off for me, V… my sweatpants, take them off for me…"

Venom was quick to slide the annoying piece off his body, revealing his squishy, meaty thighs and also Jungkook’s dick, that even when tied up by symbiote, laid heavy on his stomach (he chose to not use any underwear on this day solely for the purpose of not having an extra inconvenience). When the sweatpants escaped his feet, they were thrown across the room, and he was about to reach for his cock to finally stroke it, when a sudden force pushed his hands away from his crotch, crossing his fists above his head.

 **"Too tired, Kookie,"** the vibrations from Venom’s deep voice made his cock twitch. That huge mouth, with sharp teeth and their tongue freely hanging around so, _so_ close to him… Jungkook couldn't help, but let a breathy sigh escape from his mouth, his nails digging into the skin of his own hands that remained locked in place.

"And um..." Before he could focus again, he sucked in his breath and choked on his sentence when Venom seemed to not care about him and slid their tongue into his perineum, the tip lightly touching his hole that clenched around nothing, while Jungkook compressed his lips, holding back his moans. In a muffled whisper, he continued, not wanting to be interrupted again. "Fuck, V… y-you want me to do _nothing_ , just- just look at you?"

**"Yes."**

There was no way he could win this discussion this time. And at this point, did he really want to? Their viscous saliva leaked into his hole, their massive hands gripping his thighs firmly, he couldn't even touch himself, could no longer distinguish whether the feverish temperature came from him or from the symbiote who seemed a few seconds aways from _devouring him_ …

Venom liked to please him, to make him feel good. They had once told him that the day-by-day routine, hard work and stress caused by that city overwhelmed their senses and it was an absurd for Kookie to deal that all by himself. He knew they just wanted to make him rest his body and mind a little. And since they lived in his head, they took advantage of it by learning his likes and dislikes, his weak points, his favorite positions, his hobbies, his love language, and other intriguing human nonsense just for the purpose of improving his day.

But hell, as sweet that was, Jungkook still preferred to serve. He took pride knowing that his partner was being well taken care of by him. However, after Venom, his pride had been having no strength lately and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. At moments like this, he was lost, restless when it came to simply lying down and receiving pleasure.

But well... he was tired, wasn't he? His lover just want to be good for him… it was a win-win situation…

"... _Fine_. Fuck you and your persuasive tongue or whatever!" he growled in defeat. "Don't call me a _pillow prince_ later. Let go of me, I'll take off my shirt, feel like I'm going to die in here."

As he tossed the last piece of clothing away from his body, exposing his firm torso, Venom adjusted him, opening and pushing his legs upward. The human put his hands under his thighs, pulled them to him, and he wasn't even ready when the symbiote began to circle his tight entrance with the tip of their tongue, and Jungkook could only bite his bottom lip in response.

Jungkook sucked air through his teeth as Venom inserted a small part of their muscle. The minimum caresses were enough to send spasms through his body and let his beats arrhythmic, as his eyes rolled back his head. Their possessive hands holding the small waist that complemented the body Venom loved to worship only gave an extra ecstatic impulse growing inside him.

How could he be so stupid and miss that for so long? Venom was right, he was a _pussy_. Even when he began to say "I love you", to sleep in the embrace of the symbiote, having gentle late night conversations, and all the intimacy they already shared, there was still a huge unsolved sexual tension between them that the human preferred to ignore. Flirty moments were always cut by Jungkook, doing anything else to distract them both.

It was during a shower, after a shitty day, that Venom suggested help — the best handjob he received in his life — and then the honeymoon mood settled between them, the malicious moments turned into something light and fun.

Blessed was the champagne of the new year party of the company he worked for, which gave the human a new perspective and made him give himself to his lover. The party continued at home, Jungkook inside Venom, with a dick-shaped tentacle inside his ass. Climax came much later and was one of Venom's most beautiful memories on earth: Jungkook still wearing his social shirt, sweaty, trembling, while he sobbed, _cried_ beautifully with pleasure because the symbiote had locked his orgasm inside his body until he couldn't take it anymore and begged for relief. Fireworks were shoot off as they exchanged whispered vows of love, and then both slept like babies. How could he ignore such tension between him and someone who lived inside _his body_ and _head_ he could not say.

Venom began to insert small parts of the warm, slippery muscle into him, going some until a certain distance, but coming back soon after. Jungkook released his thighs and leaned on his elbows so that he could see them better. The thrusts fastened, squelching sounds took over the room. He just wished he could demand them to lie down and stick their tongue out, so he could ride it while he touched himself, but it was Venom's turn to "take control" and he needed to be a little patient this time.

All he could do was just throw his head back and exclaim " _Oh_ , love," between countless passionate moans, under Venom's actions that drove him to delirium.

Decisive and strong, the tongue alone could widen Jungkook. They penetrated him, keeping the tongue tense and sharp, and flexed it inside him as they lubricated his walls. The warm, comfortable flesh landed on their taste buds, triggering their instinct to devour him. Ecstasy painted on his expressions as he stared them with lust-blinded eyes only intensified their stimuli.

However, watching him moan, mouth shaped into a perfect 'o' with his head thrown back while Venom rubbed his prostate was, above all, their greatest delight. Jungkook clenched his hole around their tongue, rolling his hips, muttering incoherent sentences through moans, lost in sensation.

Within seconds, their face was buried between his legs, their teeth occasionally brushing his skin. Their tongue was completely inside, violently abusing his hole, squelching as they massaged his prostate. One of his hands desperately grasped their strong shoulder, Venom's veined skin throbbed under Jungkook's fingertips in sync with his heartbeat. 

"Fuck, love... God, you're gonna make us cum, _fuck_!" his voice broke in the last word. Jungkook sucked air through teeth, toes curled and he brutally dug his nails into Venom's smooth skin.

At the same moment, Venom pulled their tongue back, completely relaxed, thick, and did the favor of slithering it on his balls and cock that craved attention. God, that was _close_. Jungkook let out a deep growl in relief.

Although hesitant, afraid of an accidental twitch of his body release his orgasm, Jungkook slowly released the air trapped in his lungs, trying to catch his breath as he relaxed his hands and pulled them back to his abdomen. His chest went up and down, tired, his breath flowed shakily. At this point, a thin, shimmering layer of sweat laid on his chest as well as his face, a few tiny drops dripping down his forehead.

"You know..." he began, wiping the sweat from his face, licking his lips, "the biggest problem of having sex with you is that you raised my standards way too high..."

Jungkook let out a soft giggle and looked down at Venom. Their sharp eyes and permanent smile were directed at him, the symbiote quiet.

"What is it, love?"

As they heard him, they seemed to wake up from a dream as they caressed Jungkook's left thigh with their head, eyes closed, focused, scenting. They opened their mouth and bit down lovingly, teeth burying on his skin, intensifying the bite until the he hissed under his breath and asked them to stop. Sometimes Jungkook worried that someday they would get too excited and accidentally take a piece of his flesh (since they had a _slight_ obsession with the idea of _tasting_ him). However, he knew that his lover wouldn't hurt him on purpose, oh god, not even if that was the only option. The real problem with these "pseudo-snacks" was just that their countless teeth hurt more easily and intensely than the average for a human, and their bites hurt like _hell_.

Leaving the imprint of their sharp teeth on his skin behind them, Venom crawled their face over Jungkook. They licked from his abdomen to chest, his muscles contracted under the contact. They ran their hand, clawed fingers caressing his skin, spreading shivers all over his body, electrifying his hair. Venom thought it was lovely how small and fragile he looked near their body, so monstrously _large_ that Jungkook had to buy a larger couch and bed to fit both of them. As they covered Jungkook's body with theirs, one arm wrapped around their neck as his other hand went to his strong back, resting his head on the pillow again.

Venom could feel the adrenaline shots exploding like fireworks at every beat of his heart when their animalistic growl brushed against the base of his neck.

 **"So lucky to find you first, Kookie…"** they murmured in his ear. **"Any symbiote would give anything to have you as a host."**

Flattered, Jungkook moaned a confirmation. The fondle on their back went down their waist, where he pulled them hard closer to him, causing his skin to friction against his cock.

 **"Look at you…"** Venom held his thighs firmly and massaged them, **"so meaty… so… _tasty_."**

He gave a pleasant laugh. He _loved_ hearing things like that. Their eyes met, faces only millimeters apart. His doe eyes scanned his features, panting softly.

"Why don't you eat me then, _hm_ , love?" Jungkook said under his breath, as if gently confessing a sin to them. "Why don't you tear me apart, make me scream in pain? _What's stopping you, hm_?" He threw his words against their half-exposed threatening teeth faster than he could process. It was a guilty pleasure of his: at the same intensity he was _terrified_ of being devoured, he got ridiculously turned on by the thrilling idea that there was a being inside him that could _kill_ him if they wanted to. There have been a few times that he stopped eating just to hear their threats.

 **"Those cute eyes and thighs of yours would be the perfect feast,"** they bared their teeth in a smile and Jungkook smiled back _immediately_. It wasn't a surprise that he was as obsessed and in love with Venom and their features as the symbiote themself was for him. **"What makes you think I wouldn't eat you _now_ , Kookie?"**

"Because a few minutes ago, just after _holding hands_ ," he said, keeping his voice low, "you got upset when I said I had no one. You love me way too much to eat me, V. "

It was the symbiote's turn to laugh.

**"Yes, Kookie."**

"God, V, don't say that, I don't want to cry now. Now kiss me to repair your damage."

Like a snake coming out of it's nest, Venom's tongue made its way to their boyfriend's mouth, both closing their eyes as they sealed a gentle, slow kiss. Jungkook brought his hands to the nape of their neck, bringing them closer.

As they kissed passionately, taking breaks every few seconds and then coming back, gasps and little moans, Venom slipped their hand and modified their claws into human fingers so that they could prepare him without pain. They were about to put their index finger on their boyfriend's entrance when struggled and pushed away from the kiss and stopped them.

"No need to, love."

**"Why?"**

"You did a pretty good job down there."

Venom arched their left eye in confusion. **"You said that just the tongue wasn't enough…"**

"Yeah, _but_ it was before I found out you could change your cock's size and that your tongue was strong enough to widen me," he argued, but uncertainty still remained on his lover's face. "Don't worry, love… you won't hurt me," he reassured, kissing their forehead.

As an alien species that reproduced asexually, Venom's knowledge of human "sexual activities" was limited to what their host told them. Yes, they knew it felt good, that was the main reason for them wanting to be in control. However, because they had a totally different physiology from Jungkook, they always hesitated, afraid that they might unconsciously hurt him during the act. In their first time they were just was as nervous as he was. 

"Start slow, okay? I'll tell you if something weird happens."

**"Alright. The regular or the big one?"**

Jungkook vaguely shrugged. "Of course it's the regular one! You know I'll never do that again, V. Don't laugh!" he pouted, embarrassed. "I-i told you, I was just curious!"

They licked from his neck to his cheek as a sign of affection. Due to the dim lighting of the room, Venom could not see his face clearly, but could feel that he was blushing.

Without further ado, they formed a human-sized dick and held it, while Jungkook adjusted his position, trying to spread his legs wide. Venom used some of their saliva to moisten their cock and after that put it against his entrance.

After a nod from Jungkook, the symbiote entered him cautiously. His inner muscles contracted in pain as they widened, but as the seconds passed, the pain faded. Breathing heavily, the human tightened his grip on their shoulders, watching his hole swallow them, their length sliding through the lubricated walls.

Jungkook closed his eyes, letting out a shaky whine at the touch of their skin, Venom pressing their bodies together until he was filled. Seconds passed and the pain had become only a minor nuisance. The symbiote leaned over him, putting their hands beside him on the sofa-bed while Jungkook held them closer, breathing deeply. "Go on, love," he muttered gently, his voice tinted with fondness.

Slowly, Venom rocked their hips, coming out and in as they kept their face above Jungkook, their opal eyes observing his reactions. With each careful thrust, he held them tight, his eyebrows furrowed, he arched his back slightly and let out faint growls. Another episode begun, the opening played in the background, mixing with his groans that grew into constant, light moans after Venom accelerated the pace of their hips.

"Just like that, love, _ah_ …" he muttered as quietly as he could.

The familiar heat was coming again, his breathing turning into quick, small gasps. Venom put their muscular arms under his knees and held the human's legs, bending him. It was lovely how when they used their body or strength in general with their boyfriend they were extra careful to not cause him any unwanted pain. The mild sound of their hips slapping his skin matched with Jungkook's quiet whines, echoing around the room.

After all, it was Saturday, surely the neighbors left, he was counting on it. There was nothing worse than just wanting to make love and having the police trying to knock down your door just because someone heard "violent fight sounds". Like, come on, he was even trying hard not to scream this time.

Venom began to move again the tendril that enveloped his hardened cock, the strokes making his entire skin pulse. The bangs of his soft ebony hair fell over his forehead, a few long strands sticking to his sweaty skin, but not enough to block his vision. He was panting loudly as he tried to contain a few louder moans, trying his best to keep looking at his lover contact, but mostly failing since he always closed his eyes, lost in the aphrodisiac fire that consumed him.

"Make it… make it a little thicker, love… _yes _," he sighed the last part, curling his toes. His lover slowed their thrusts and Jungkook growled, his eyes rolling over his head as they slowly swelled inside him. "Yes, like that, perfect, _oh god_..." his voice took a sudden high pitch, legs went numb, an intense shiver ran through his body like fire on dry leaves.__

__  
_ _

Thanks to the universe, Venom didn't necessarily had to have a dick proportional to their body, because Jungkook would have to depend on the mercy of the Lord on him (since he was _stubborn_ and would try to get fucked anyway, as many times he could take it).

When Jungkook stopped contracting around them, Venom moved slowly, without the sound of skin slapping. Jungkook was quiet, just breathing and letting out short whines. It was when the symbiote moved fully out and gave a loud, audible thrust, deep inside Jungkook, that he could not contain his scream.

He cursed, called god, gasped. It was so unusual, so violent; almost gave him a heart attack. The skin of his own thighs and butt even mildly burned from the impact. His inner walls were still getting used to the new size, definitely still aching a little, and that... was _wonderful_.

It was no surprise to Venom when the human curved his lips into a smile and even showed his rabbit-like teeth, his eyes forming a half moon, glowing with malice. He caressed the symbiote's chin, who greatly appreciated by sticking their tongue out and closing their eyes, which made him let out a hissed laugh.

"You really know me, huh? Again, love."

Between breaks, the symbiote gave more of those deep, hard thrusts, each of them drawing off curses and accidental loud moans that he let out. Jungkook felt unbalanced, even for someone lying down. That was one of the few disadvantages of having sex on the couch: there was no headboard to hold on. His hands tried to reach for something to give him better support, but only the couch itself was close and firm, so he hooked himself on the back and the seat, forcing himself into a somewhat uncomfortable and tiring position.

After a minute, the thrusts took a faster pace: no breaks, deep, strong. Venom's hips spanked him violently, burying themself in their boyfriend. Jungkook could no longer hold on and moaned out of control, loud and passionate. Even the sofa bed was already making a creaking noise.

Screw it. The neighbors should understand it's not his fault if his lover fucks him well.

"We… we wanna come, love."

**"Ok, Kookie."**

By saying that, Jungkook's body received a new sensory wave. His skin became more sensitive, feverish, his pores began to sweat more, his muscles weakened, to the point his legs were sluggish, anesthetized and his hands simply slipped from where they were firmly anchored, one of them landed absently on his forehead.

Venom had been partially inhibiting his senses all the time. 

"W-were…" he mumbled weakly. He was so tired, so spent, that he couldn't afford to open his eyes or raise his voice. "Were you holding us all this time, love?"

**"So we could enjoy more, Kookie."**

"That… that feels so good."

He began to mutter incoherent, never finished sentences, that sounded like one single moan, as a result of Venom's thrusts rubbing against his spot, that probably remained untouched before he asked, that drove him crazy. Their tendril released his dick, so hard and reddened, that if he received a few more touches he would explode. Now he was able to taste the saline sweat on his lips, the smell of chocolate that came from Venom's mouth and brushed his nostrils, the strength his lover used as they moved back and forth, his musculature shaky and sore.

 **"We're close, Kookie,"** the symbiote warned, bending Jungkook enough for them to put their face on the space between his shoulder and neck.

He turned his head to the side, exposing himself for his lover, who cautiously sunk their teeth into his soft flesh. Jungkook whimpered, wholeheartedly receiving the tender bite from his other. The human's weakened hand made an effort and got up from his forehead, laying down on the symbiote's veiny back, while the other one went to their jaw.

Jungkook was so spent — that was explicit when noticing his loud panting, his face shiny due to sweat, the heat they shared, his half-closed eyes and mainly how he couldn't force his body to do anything else — and yet he managed to smile at his lover.

If Venom didn't live inside his head, they wouldn't have listened what he whispered through quivering lips. It was a known, quotidian sentence, said during breakfasts, when they held hands during a motorcycle ride and also every single day before they fell asleep. They would say it to each other like a prayer, a sacred mantra, a precious secret that only belonged to them both.

Under his breath, he confessed, "We love us…"

**"We love us."**

Immediately, he started sob quietly. Dark doe eyes twinkled like a joyful night sky, tears streaming down like a river over his cheeks, but still smiling, as his lover initiated another kiss, their hips rocking into him. It's been happening since their first time. Not all the time, but most of it ended with him crying. It scared them in the beginning, making them think they were hurting him, but Jungkook told them that humans could be so fucking complicated and that once in a while some of them could get so happy that they cried. And at some point, it started look cute, just like everything he did.

Venom accelerated their thrusts, pleasure building up inside their other, who was too tired to do anything apart from deepthroating their tongue, moaning so whiny, that sounded almost sad, but the symbiote shared the sensation of his heart growing warm inside his chest to know what he felt, what _they both_ felt by soul.

Jungkook clenched around their dick, his muscles intensely contracted, making shaky, weak. He growled softly as his orgasm hit him like a powerful lighting, his entire body electrified by the release. Jungkook's hips jerked when Venom wrapped his cock with their tendril and stroke him a few times. He bit his lips as ropes of cum fell on his abs.

Occasionally sniffing because of his recent cry, he breathed, relaxed, after the workout his body went through. His lover touched their foreheads as Jungkook absorbed the past events and became aware of the moment. Chocolate, sweat, saliva, tears, cum and even a little bit of blood that leaked from the "small" love bite that was starting to ache.

He opened his eyes and smiled at the symbiote over him, still immerse into the afterglow resting moment.

"Oh my god…" he said after a while, in a low tone. He cleaned his throat and continued, "we're a mess, V…"

**"As always,"** they replied.

Jungkook chuckled. Was it really that funny or was he just stupidly in love?

**" _Both_ , Kookie."**

He tried to not laugh at the other's joke (was that even a joke?), but he was too spent to try holding or forcing any emotion. He gave a little smooch on his lover's chin and muttered "Come here, love."

Venom released his legs and Jungkook stretched them like a cat, since they were sore, hearing even a crack. His lover laid over him, their defined thorax pressed against the human's, head resting over his bitten shoulder, as he wrapped his legs around their waist.

"Stay with me for a while…"

**"Always with you, Kookie."**

"Oh, shit, you're right. I'm stupid."

**"Yes."**

Jungkook hissed another tired laugh. God… how many times did he laugh just on this day? Probably more than he would've done in a month, more than one year ago, when everything seemed… lost, meaningless. Lonely times he didn't want to experience again. He hugged the symbiote tighter, closer to his naked body, Venom enfolding him with their tentacles around his waist. Their hands landed on his sides, like they were holding him, keeping him safe from his own memories and fears.

Again, everything they could hear was only the vehicles running over the rain-soaked avenue, along with the show and its predictive dialogue. Their shared heart was gently beating, Jungkook breathed calmly, feeling the purring from Venom's chest. 

"That was so good, love… you were so good…" the human mumbled, as low as a comforting lullaby for a baby. He kissed their neck and turned back his attention to the grey ceiling above them.

 **"You were good too, Kookie,"** they said. Their raspy voice never failed in melting his entire being, getting goosebumps all over the nape of his neck. **"You look adorable when you cry."**

He sniffed, the subtle cold that blew against body reminding him of his tear-bathed face "You think, love?"

 **"You know I do, Kookie,"** his lips curved into a subtle smile when their fingers softly brushed his arms.

For minutes, they both kept like that: giving and receiving fondlings, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Feeling themselves, both of them deeply thankful for being alive, for being together.

The shared heartbeats caressed Jungkook's fingertips through Venom's veined skin, remembering him of the black wires of matter that came out of his torso and allowed the connection between his and Venom's body. The connection of body, heart, mind and soul that they decided to live with for the rest of their lives. It wasn't the universe, struggles of life, it wasn't fear nor pride. They didn't _need_ each other, but rather _wanted_ each other. A conscious, determined decision made by themselves. There was no secrets nor lies among them: completely transparent and open and yet still together, inseparable. A bond pure and strong like no other.

The human asked for their hand and they intertwined their fingers, forming the most beautiful image that he'd ever witnessed. The symbiote tightly held it back and Jungkook tenderly pressed his lips on the back of his lover's hand.

Jungkook was humming a melody when Venom talked close to his ear. **"We love us."**

"We love us. _A lot_."

**Author's Note:**

> Give my boy the symbiote lover he deserves :(
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
